Borrowed Time
by dancerPat
Summary: what did Sharpay feel when Troy and Gabriella got back together? read to find out! oneshot. Troyella. A bit of TxS implied. R&R! please?


HEY GUYS

**HEY GUYS! Here's another fic for ya! It's a oneshot only, but it might be more if you guys want it to be! Anyway I want you guys to review and tell me what you think, okay? I'm gonna make a banner to this soon, so be sure to check my account page every once in a while. The song used is called Borrowed Time by Cueshe.**

**Review!!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HSM, if I did, I'd be really rich now. But alas, I'm not. Haha. The song Borrowed Time belongs to Cueshe , wonderful band! )**

"Borrowed Time" by dancerPat

_Every fight needs mending_

_Every start has an end_

_Like the sunrise and the sunset_

_That's just how it is_

Sharpay Evans watched from afar, as the golden couple of East High danced on the floor during prom. She never really forgot about Troy Bolton and the "time" they had together during the summer. Even though it was mostly because of her efforts of "bribing" him to pay attention to her.

_(refrain)_

_Love on borrowed time_

_Will never be yours nor mine_

_I need you like you need me_

_The way we ought to be_

She remembered having dinner with him and her family.

flashback

"That's not the only thing he can do Daddy! Have you heard him sing?" gloated Sharpay, while Troy was blushing, looking uncomfortable.

end flashback

_(chorus)_

_Oh, it's good to be true,_

_If our hopes and dreams come true_

_Wish that i had more_

_Of this borrowed time_

_If only it would last a lifetime_

She remembered all the fun they had.

flashback

Laughter and screams were heard as Sharpay ran away from Troy who was holding a watergun. Sharpay, already drenched to the bone, tripped on something, causing her to fall down, causing Troy to trip on her. As he fell down, he gazed at Sharpay's eyes. His hand bringing up the watergun, and sprayed Sharpay in the face. "Troy Bolton!!" screamed Sharpay, as Troy ran away laughing.

end flashback

_This bitterness inside_

_Is an empty space i hide_

_It never satisfies_

_Living my life in a lie_

As she watched the couple dancing together, a boy approached her side. "You never really got over him did you?" Asked the boy. She replied with a soft voice, "I never truly did Ry. I never truly did." Her brother, Ryan Evans, then said, "I know, and it pains me to see you like this, Sis. I can see that you're pretending that you don't care anymore." Sharpay sighed as she continued to watch the couple dancing their worries away, with no problems plaguing their minds.

_(refrain)_

_Love on borrowed time_

_Will never be yours nor mine_

_I'll just close my eyes_

_And it will be alright_

She started to remember the day they got back to East High, Troy and Gabriella looked so happy. Everyone around them was so overjoyed that the "Golden Couple" was back together. Everyone can see that. But no one saw Sharpay's mask. No one saw how hurt she was that she had to let him go, for him to be happy. After all, she was a great actress. Therefore all people saw was the happy smile on her face, glad that everything's okay. No one saw it. Except one, her brother.

_(chorus)_

_Oh, it's good to be true_

_If our hopes and dreams come true_

_Wish that i had more_

_Of this borrowed time_

_If only it would last a lifetime_

She remembered Troy pulling her aside in the library and talked to her.

flashback

Troy pulled her aside as she got up from the table to return some books.

"Hey Sharpay, can we talk?" asked Troy.

"Sure, what do want?" replied Sharpay.

Troy then continued talking, "Look Sharpay, I just wanna say, thanks, you know? For not holding a grudge on me, and uh, Gabi.. and I just .."

But she raised her hand, stopping him from continuing. "Troy," she said, "It's okay. I've changed now, I don't hold grudges anymore, besides, I can see that you're happy with her."

"Gee, thanks again Sharpay." Replied a surprised Troy Bolton.

"See ya around." He said as he walked away from her.

end flashback

_(bridge)_

_Now that you've gone away_

_You seem so close_

_But you're miles and miles away_

She continued to watch them, tears starting to appear in her eyes.

_Oh, it's good to be true_

_If our hopes and dreams come true_

_Wish that i had more_

_Of this borrowed time_

_If only it would…_

_(chorus)_

_Oh, it's good to be true_

_If our hopes and dreams come true_

_Wish that i had more_

_Of this borrowed time_

_If only it would last a lifetime_

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She had her chance, and she screwed it up.

"Hey Ry, I'm gonna head home alright? I suddenly got tired." Explained Sharpay. Ryan, who can read his sister pretty well, knew that was not the main reason, but didn't say anything about it. "Alright. You take care ok? And I'll see you home."

Turning towards the door, Sharpay finally let the tears she had been holding back. Upon reaching the door, she took one last glance at the couple, and when she did, she saw Troy kiss Gabriella. More tears fell from her beautiful eyes. With one last sigh, she went out the door with a promise,

'No more. I'd never fall for anyone again. I promise myself.'

_**The end.**_

**Review!!**


End file.
